Débauche et Ebauches
by Waders
Summary: Il arrivait à Light, via quelques scènes sans véritable sens à ses yeux, de résumer un peu sa vie. Principalement Light/L. Receuil de drabbles. 11 : Où l'on fait la guerre aux magazines stupidement féminins.
1. Macho ?

Titre : Macho.

Auteur : Wad', à vot' service.

Raiting : T.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi (jure).

* * *

Journée habituelle. 

Rendez-vous « intime » : Light essayait d'avaler ne serait-ce qu'une miette du bentô trop cuit qu'avait voulu lui préparer Misa. L, toujours sous menottes de son côté, observait fixement la jeune fille.

- Arrête ça !

- Tu es vraiment jolie… souffla-t-il. Ligth est un chanceux.

Misa ne sut sur quel pied danser.

- C'est … gentil… Mais effrayant aussi..

Toujours dans l'observation assidue de ce qui semblait être du poulet, Light lâcha :

- Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire à ce niveau. Je suis sûr que Ryuzaki cherche une femme sachant cuisiner.

Sur ce le brun se releva et le pointa du doigt comme quand il faisait une brillante déduction.


	2. A l'anglaise

Titre : A l'anglaise.

Auteur : Toujours Wad' (et toujours à la troisième personne ?)

Raiting : RAS, K

Disclaimer : Pas à moi.

* * *

" - Qu'est ce que Light-kun lit ?

Le dénommé Light leva évasivement les yeux du manga qu'il avait entre les mains.

- On peut pas vraiment dire que je le lise.

L observa la couverture qui lui rappela assez celle d'un des magazines que l'adolescent feuilletait lorsque l'on avait posté des caméras dans sa chambre. Puis il goba une cerise au hasard avant de s'amuser avec la queue.

- C'est à Misa. Un manga de filles qu'elle adore…

Il prit une page au hasard et la lu.

- « Si tu arrives à faire un nœud avec la queue d'une cerise, du deviendras très doué pour embrasser ».

- Hmm ? " marmonna Ryuzaki en montrant sur sa langue une queue de cerise soigneusement nouée.

* * *

Free talk :

Désolée, Hayatouh, pour finir j'ai publié lui. Le pseudo "pervers" arrivera plus tard, en fait.

Bon, pour ceux qui se poseraient des questions, et c'est tout à fait compréhensible, la phrase sur les queues de cerise est issue du tome 5 de "Love Hina" (Ken Akamatsu... et j'ai oublié l'édition). Il se trouve que dans le tome 5 de Death note (drôle de coïncidence, d'ailleurs), L fait un noeud avec une queue de cerise...

Et là, ça m'a fait tilt.

Après tout, les anglais ont une bonne réputation à ce niveau, après les français (quoique nous c'est plus le "french kiss", opposé à ce qu'on sous-entend dans ce drabble). Même si L a juste été élevé en Angleterre... bref.

Bon, je vais m'arrêter là, ou sinon je vais parler encore plus que dans le drabble...


	3. Enfance

Titre : Enfance (par manque d'idée...)

Auteur : Wad', à vot' service.

Raiting : T.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi (jure).

* * *

Light parlait de temps en temps à Matsuda.

Et étonnamment, il lui arrivait de le reprendre sur certains sujets, ce qui gênait son aîné.

- Pour un adolescent, tu es bien loquace…

A côté d'eux, L semblait être dans un état second, à réfléchir activement tout en faisant une sorte de représentation d'un temple en morceau de sucre.

On fait ce qu'on peut pour remuer ses neurones.

- Je pense que l'âge n'influe plus vraiment… Prenez Ryuzaki.

L'interpellé releva la tête de son ouvrage avec lenteur.

- On dirait parfois qu'il a oublié de grandir.

L sourit.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que je suis intelligent ?

Et il croqua dans un morceau de sucre de sa fondation.


	4. Pervers I

Titre : Pervers I. 

Auteur : Wad', à vot' service.

Raiting : T.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi (jure).

* * *

- Toutes les caméras sont installées, Ryuzaki.

- Bien.

Mr Yagami n'aimait pas cette situation.

Des caméras… Partout chez lui… Avec sa femme et sa fille… Mais s'il n'y avait que ça…

- Ryuzaki. Je comprends parfaitement la situation, cependant…

Il marqua une pause.

- Il n'y a qu'une dizaine de caméras dans les chambres de ma fille et ma femme…

- En effet.

- Alors pourquoi y'en a-t-il 64 chez Light ? Je sais qu'il peut être soupçonné mais là…

L ne répondit pas. Tout à coup Aizawa, qui avait installé les caméras, entra en décrétant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à en installer une dans le lit comme l'avait demandé Ryuzaki.

Yagami sénior eut un vague frisson…

* * *

Free talk :

Han ! Y'a eu un trou noir qu'a absorbé durant près d'une demi-heure, avant de recommencer à nouveau ! C'était galère de poster ce drabble

En plus je dois lire Instantanés... Y'en a deux nouveaux mais j'ai pas pu lire donc vous m'excuserez X3

Ciao à tous ; )


	5. Trois ou cent mots

Titre : Trois ou cent mots.

Auteur : Wad', à vot' service.

Raiting : T.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi (jure).

* * *

Un jour, un soir, L avait posé _la _questionà Light. D'un air las, fatigué, étendu sur le canapé.

- Crois-tu qu'il y ait un moyen d'arrêter tout ça ?

- Ça ?

- Tout. Tout ça.

Tout. Tous les évènements, Kira, L, l'enquête, la guerre incessante entre deux amis, ennemis ou autre. Toute cette succession de mensonges perpétuelle.

- Crois-tu qu'il y ait une phrase qui pourrait à elle seule tout arrêter ?

- Je pense… souffla Light. Il y a toujours un moyen, après tout…

Ryuzaki n'y cru pas. Pas un mot. Mais alors lorsque l'adolescent se rapprocha d'un coup de lui s'appuyant sur le fauteuil, il renversa sa tête contre l'arrière du siège et écouta.

- Ryuzaki… Je t'

* * *

Free talk :

Haaaan, c'est domma--ge, hein xD ? Ca fait 100 mots tout pile, un drabble, je peux pas en rajouter un où ce serait enfreindre la règle xD

En même temps rigolons un peu ensemble, voulez vous ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait finir cette phrase ? Au choix, amusez vous !

Pis la romance et moi... Comme vous pouvez le voir... Je m'défile, hein (on resquille, on resquille).

Bon voilà voilà :p

Dernier petit mot avant de vous laisser : Le prochain, Hayate, le prochain ; )


	6. Pervers II

Titre : Pervers II. 

Auteur : Wad', à vot' service.

Raiting : T.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi (jure).

* * *

- Light-kun, approche.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en eu pour le dire, L et Kira furent attachés ensembles. Chose qui rendit l'adolescent un peu sceptique sur le moment.

- Je ne m'enchaîne pas par plaisir, lui précisa Ryuzaki, devant son expression.

- Je me demande quand même d'où tu sors ces menottes.

L ne répondit pas. Simplement il leva les yeux au ciel un très court instant comme s'il réfléchissait, et Light eut de lui l'image fugace d'un sourire très rapide sur ses lèvres. Avant qu'il redevienne « normal ».

Après ça, Light se rappela de ne plus jamais poser ce genre de questions à Ryuzaki, bien qu'une bonne quantités fleurissaient dans son crâne.

* * *

Free talk :

Aha xD ! Enfin, je l'ai publié !

C'est personnellement une chose qui m'a perturbé, hein... Donc voilà, Hayatouh, c'est fait :p !

Pas grand chose à dire de plus. Ah, si. J'avais dit que je polluerais pas plus le fandom de Death note à moins d'avoir une idée.

J'en ai une. Muhuhuhuhuuuu (cette chose est un rire)


	7. Sous la couette

Titre : Sous la couette.

Auteur : Wad', à vot' service.

Raiting : T.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi (jure).

* * *

Sans avertissement préalable, Light s'effondra sur son clavier, répartissant ainsi sur l'écran une série de « Z », sa tête s'appuyant sur la touche. 

« - Oh, Light s'est endormi, constata Matsuda.

- Plutôt écroulé, rectifia Ryuzaki.

Matsuda eut un sourire gêné. Ils n'étaient pas tous comme Ryuzaki, et cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi. Light en faisait les frais.

- Vous pouvez allez vous reposer, je pense, soupira L.

Il s'exécuta. Ryuzaki retira la tête de son ami du clavier puis s'enfonça dans son fauteuil pour quelques instants de repos.

L'avantage avec Light, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas de quelconque problème de couverture.

* * *

Free talk :

Han, je suis frustrée, là. Il y avait plusieurs choses que je voulais rajouter, mais ça faisait en tout 126 mots . Comme par exemple, L qui touchait la tête de Light inanimée du bout des doigts, sans réaction.

Oh, et un dernier petit détail, ou je me permets de répondre à Fayverte (c'est pas bien, je sais, j'ai pas le droit, mais il n'y avait pas d'emails U.U). Certes mettre le nom Kira est étrange puisque Light n'a plus toute la mémoire du death note à ce moment, mais je trouve que tout de même, l'ambiguïté de la chose était que le détective et le tueur sont attachés ensembles. Sinon on peut voir ça comme de l'amitié ou du Yaoi pur et simple et c'est toujours aussi rigolo :D (Huhu). Non, je plaisante.

A la prochaine !


	8. Pervers III

Titre : Pervers III (toujours là). 

Auteur : Wad', à vot' service.

Raiting : T.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi (jure).

* * *

Et puis soudain L comprit.

- Light-kun… Il y a un problème.

S'installant différemment sur le canapé, Light jeta un regard au sous-pull blanc de Ryuzaki qui pendait lamentablement sur les maillons des menottes. S'en suivit un soupir éloquent, suivi d'un « et merde ».

La tension retomba d'une façon subite, étonnement. Le jeune homme se dégagea du détective, essayant de faire abstraction de la frustration quant à la gêne qu'occasionnait ce fichu objet. Ou même oublier la frustration tout court, ce qui était plus difficile.

- Ben je sais pas, trouve une solution…

L considéra à tour de rôle l'habit et l'adolescent.

- Tu es un génie oui ou non ?

* * *

Free talk :

Je me demande si le fait que je traite L de pervers dans ces drabbles n'est pas qu'une couverture de ma propre perversité.

A méditer.

Je fais moins dans le sous-entendu, j'a l'impression, aussi XD... C'est pas aussi fin que toi, Clemy (merci pour le drabble par texto : D !)

Sur ce !


	9. Talon d'Achille

Titre : Talon d'Achille (ou tout autre endroit du genre).

Auteur : Wad', à vot' service.

Raiting : T.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi (jure).

* * *

Cela faisait un certain temps que la guerre entre L et Light durait. La guerre silencieuse, à la recherche de la faille, de l'élément qui ferait flancher tout, du point faible.

Light ne s'était pas imaginé gagner comme ça, assis un canapé à ses côtés. Pas juste à cause d'un geste maladroit.

Il observa abasourdie la face de L qui lui le regardait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ou du moins tentait. Il brûlait dans ses yeux noirs une envie de détourner la tête, de balbutier une excuse stupide, mais il restait comme à son habitude de marbre.

Il l'avait trouvé son point faible, tiens.

L. Le superbe L, le grand détective… Il était chatouilleux…

* * *

Free talk :

... Posté parce qu'il le fallait UU ça faisait plusieurs semaines, non ?

Merci à tous pour vos suivis ) Les drabbles se font vraiment sur le coup de l'inspiration et donc parfois, ça donne...

_ça_.

Waders se pend


	10. On joue au docteur ?

Titre : On joue au docteur ? (par manque d'idée encore).

Auteur : Wad', à vot' service.

Raiting : T.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi (jure).

* * *

- Ryuzaki. Si ton cerveau est le plus tordu mais brillant que je connaisse…

- Compliment ?

- … Ton corps n'est pas en reste.

C'était L. Donc il ne le prit pas comme une allusion. Alors simplement il inclina la tête, perplexe, et avala un chocolat.

- Tu peux engloutir une capacité astronomique de sucre sans connaître le mot cholestérol, reprit Light d'un ton scientifique.

L regarda la sucrerie comme s'il venait de remarquer son existence, puis il la mangea et releva son t-shirt.

- Tu trouves ? demanda-t-il comme si l'ordonnance était inscrite sur son ventre.

- Laissons tomber, soupira Light.

Free talk :

Et oui, L pèse 50 kg, je l'aime et le déteste à la fois.

Et c'est le dixième drabble !

Je suis très contente, évidemment et je voudrais remercier mon hamster qui (oui, j'arrête, en plus j'ai pas de hamster). Plus sérieusement, merci à tous !

Et je viens de me rendre compte : Je ne vous ai jamais dit mais vous pouvez me proposer des thèmes, mmh ? Vous gênez pas, ça me ferait même plaisir.

Sur ce !

See you soon !


	11. Pervers IV

Titre : Pervers IV

Auteur : Waders.

Raiting : T

Disclaimer : Je n'ai pas eu les droits pendant la nuit.

* * *

- Dis Ryuzaki quel est ton signe astrologique, toi ?

- Je vais éviter de répondre, sinon tu saurais ce que –

- Bon, laisse tomber, fit Misa. Et toi Light ?

La jeune fille était plongée dans un magazine féminin, page horoscope.

- Je suis né le 28 février.

Elle se reporta au signe « poissons », et lut tout haut :

- _L'aspect charnel aura une place importante dans votre journée. Vous ne pensez qu'à cela en ce moment. _

Chacun des jeunes gens ici présent releva la tête, incrédules, puis les deux garçons se regardèrent avant de retourner aussitôt à leur travail ou à la page mode.

Dans l'immédiat, Light ne savait pas quel était le pire entre l'adolescence ou l'astrologie.

* * *

Free talk :

D'abord, c'était pas prévu, hein.

Je voulais faire une drabble de Death note. J'en voulais un sur l'horoscope. Et en cherchant la date de naissance de light et la reportant... je vous jure que je suis tombée sur ça.

Je pense même scanner la page pour prouver mes dires x)

Le côté pratique c'est que je n'ai pas à le nommer (Dans mes documents, pour le reconnaître, je voulais mettre "asrtologie" et "death note", mais c'était trop long. Donc en fait je me suis retrouvé avec "Astronote", no comments).

I come back ! (j'espère).

See you soon !


End file.
